


Edogawa-san@Futanari

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Sasami-san@Ganbaranai
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Belly Expansion, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, F/F, Felching, Futanari, Futanari with Balls, Masturbation, Pussy Fart, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasami is the only person who knows about Edogawa's secret. She invites Edogawa over to her house on a day when no one's there, and teaches her how to use her shaft in new and exciting ways. Then Kagami comes calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edogawa-san@Futanari

Sasami would never forget that moment. The first penis she’d seen wasn’t on her brother, but on a girl. She came across Edogawa, naked in the moonlight, and gazed upon the body of a perfect sexual being. Her breasts weren’t as big as Tama’s - they were even smaller than Sasami’s own - but the curves of her waist and her butt were shining like the sharpened edges of a sacred sword. Between her legs, standing stiff and pointing towards the water’s edge, was a thick, engorged cock.

Sasami didn’t have time to notice if Edogawa also had a pair of balls dangling below her waist, but she had noticed that her pussy was still intact. The so-called futanari. There were tales of gods being able to choose what parts of humanity they wished to take on, but according to Edogawa, her sprouting a cock between her legs was not something she had willfully chosen. But when a girl grows something like that on her body, it comes with needs that must be attended to.

Edogawa, her hands coated in a warming lotion, rubbed her palm down her shaft, while teasing the round tip of her cockhead with her other hand. She slowly slid upward, and then down, varying her speeds. Her fingers ran over her veins, making her penis twitch in her hands. The cock still had its foreskin, appearing darker than the rest of Edogawa’s pale white body. Edogawa moved her free hand into her pussy, spreading apart her vaginal lips and squeaking her fingers in and out, covering her hands in a sticky love honey as she gently pushed herself closer to orgasm.

Sasami was becoming hot watching Edogawa jerk herself off. Beads of transparent, shining liquid fell off her cock and dripped onto the ground below, building into a small puddle at her waist. Edogawa’s stroking motions became more powerful, speeding up until her hand looked like a blur, and then slowing down for another slide down her pounding member. Edogawa lightly squeezed her shaft, and achieved a powerful orgasm.

Her balls tightened, and her pussy and cock squirted their juices and semen, splattering onto the floor of the pool. Creamy white semen gushed out from her cockhead, covering her hands in a sticky layer of off-white juice. Edogawa didn’t have a towel, so she licked her semen off her fingers, carefully gathering up dollops of the white stuff in her mouth. She winced at the flavor, but gulped it down bravely. Even if it was her own flavor, it didn’t feel right.

“When I become queen of the world, I’ll make all you peasants drink from my cock!” she said. “Ugh... I just have to endure this!”

* * *

Sasami took pity on her, and invited her over to her house. Tsurugi and her brother were going to be busy teaching, and Tama still had after school activities. The house would be as quiet as it could get. To take an extra precaution, Sasami put up a charm around her house that would keep unwanted visitors out. That was everyone except for Edogawa, and maybe one other person, if they followed up on her invitation.

The sun set in the evening. Sasami changed into her pajamas, and had set out a pair for Edgoawa. The pink-haired girl had just gotten out of the shower and, as comfortable as one of Sasami’s spare nightdresses was, Edogawa could do nothing to hide her raging erection beneath it. She tried to walk sideways through the door, but this only made Sasami giggle. Edogawa was so cute when she was trying to hide her hormones.

“Your room is... very nice,” Edogawa said, “This is the first time I’ve seen it, so... your bed looks very comfy. Your computer looks nice, too.”

“I just got it upgraded recently,” said Sasami. “There’s a lot of stuff coming out, so I want to make sure my hardware can play all the latest games.”

Sasami and Edogawa took a drink from the tea that Sasami had bought at the vending machine that afternoon. Edogawa walked in front of Sasami’s shelves, admiring the rows of anime figures in sizes big and small she had collected. She bent down towards a lower cupboard, and opened it up to reveal a collection of bottles full of a mysterious yellow liquid. Sasami jumped down from her bed and closed the cabinet hastily, blushing bright red.

“What was in there?” Edogawa said. “Something personal?”

“You don’t need to know!” Sasami said.

Edogawa lifted up her nightgown to reveal her bulging panties, the precum-oozing head of her cock sticking out through the fabric of the frilly underwear. “I’ve already revealed one secret to you. Our trust should be at that level, plebian.”

“Okay, okay,” Sasami said, opening it up. “Before I started going to school, I barely wanted to leave my room. Or my computer. I still had to pee, so I asked my brother to collect plastic bottles for me. He obliged, and I started going in those. I really need to clean these out of my room sometime.”

“Do you have one more empty bottle in there?” asked Edogawa. “I really need to go, and I don’t want to get your pajamas dirty.”

“Oh, sure,” said Sasami. She reached into the back of the cabinet and produced an unlabeled plastic bottle. Only the faintest traces of its original beverage remained.

Edogawa had no shame in front of someone she loved. Or wanted to overthrow. She wasn’t sure about what feelings were what yet. Edogawa pulled up her pajamas and lowered her panties, letting her erect dick spring out of from her underwear. Sasami was seeing it not from a distance, but up close. She could almost smell the sweat and hormones coming off from the foreskin. It smelled kind of like her pussy, which was also dripping wet and leaking onto Edogawa’s panties.

After unscrewing the top of the bottle, Edogawa thrust her swollen penis into it like it was a plastic pussy. The mouth of the bottle was barely wide enough for her dick to fit in comfortably. Edogawa squeezed on the bottle to make sure it was firmly latched onto her shaft, and began to piss a stream of golden water into the bottle, quickly filling it up three quarters of the way before breathing a sigh of relief. Sasami saw the water slosh around in the bottle, tiny droplets spilling down the sides of the plastic interior.

Her visitor released herself from the temporary toilet. Her cock was still half-erect, and Sasami was at waist level. Edogawa was feeling horny still. Now that her bladder was empty, the surge of lust in her loins had taken over her lower body.

“Do you... ever pee through your pussy, like normal?” asked Sasami.

“I can choose where I want to pee from. I have more control with this,” said Edogawa. “Say. Sasami. You called me over here so you could help me with this. I know it still smells like pee, but... do you want to get on the bed and... give me a blowjob? I’m not asking you to do this because I like you or anything, it’s because you’re the only one who knows my secret and...”

“We’re both girls, it’s alright if I suck your cock a bit,” said Sasami. “You want to see how comfy the bed really is?”

The comforter beneath their asses was soft, as soft as the rabbit Kagami kept as a pet. Edogawa lifted off her shirt, exposing her tiny breasts to the air. She pulled her panties down around one leg, and beckoned Sasami towards her half-hard phallus. Sasami leaned over and opened her mouth wide. She breathed on the tip of Edogawa’s futanari dick, making its owner tremble in preparation for the coming fellatio.

Sasami gripped the member in her hands and lowered her mouth onto the cockhead, teasing it with her tongue and peeling back the layer of thick, smelly foreskin that protected its inner shaft. It smelled of sweat, and the lingering scent of Edogawa’s testicles floated up to Sasami’s nose. It was a rich, potent smell, one that a dozen colognes tried to imitate, and that none could match. Sasami wrapped her warm lips around the shaft, and, sliding her tongue down the iron staff, began to suck.

Where Sasami’s mouth met Edogawa’s dick, only a vulgar sound, halfway between kissing and slurping, was heard. Drool dripped out of Sasami’s lips and trailed down Edogawa’s penis, creating lines that shone beneath Sasami’s bedroom light. Sasami’s saliva and trails of Edogawa’s precum mingled together, creating a sticky substance that made Edogawa’s body heat up when she saw it run down her blood-engorged cock.

“I’m sorry to make you suck on such an ugly thing,” said Edogawa. “This is even beneath someone like yourself, but...”

“Your penis is cute,” said Sasami, “I’ve spent hours in front of the internet, do you think I haven’t been looking at porn?” Her words were muffled by Edogawa’s penis, “This is the first time I’ve met a real futa. I like a girl’s cock better. It’s softer and rounder.”

“I’m sorry if it’s squishy,” said Edogawa, “I’ve never tried to keep a hardon for anybody before.”

“Just let me work it. You’ll see how amazing it is,” said Sasami.

Sasami stopped halfway down Edogawa’s cock and began sucking. She stuck the tip of her tongue into Edogawa’s urethra, playing with the inside of the head and teasing out the precum lining the walls within. Sasami pressed the shaft against the side of her cheek, smacking with her tongue, gently teasing Edogawa until she could feel the cock throbbing in her throat, begging to release inside her gentle mouth.

“Accept my cum!” Edogawa shouted at climax. Her dick spurted a huge spoonful of cum inside Sasami’s mouth.

Sasami removed her mouth from Edogawa’s still hard cock. Semen was dripping from her teeth and her lips, it was stuck against her cheek and her tongue. She could smell the fresh, salty scent of jizz in her nostrils. Edogawa had painted her mouth an off-white color. Sasami ran her tongue across her mouth, gathering a large dollop of sperm on her tongue, and swallowed it in front of Edogawa with a loud gulp.

“That’s amazing,” said Edogawa.

“I wasn’t trying very hard. You’re still sensitive from having someone have sex with you for the first time,” said Sasami. “...you’re still erect. I thought that would be enough.”

“It can take awhile for it to go away,” said Edogawa, “It’s true... that a futanari can produce more...” she hesitated to say the word, “cum. I think the only way I’ll get rid of this is if I stick it in a pussy. So lend me yours. This is an order!”

Sasami was shocked. “What? I’m not just going to give away my virginity like that!” she said. “I’d rather it be you than my brother... but if I get pregnant, make sure you take full responsibility. This is a favor for a friend.”

“Thank you!” Edogawa said, hugging Sasami. The formerly divine little sister felt Edogawa’s hard cock brushing against her leg, making her even hornier. She removed her nightgown and cap, and unhooked her bra. Her modest breasts shook a little bit when they were freed.

“Leave the panties on,” said Edogawa. “They make you look cuter.”

“Okay,” Sasami said. “So, what position are we going to do-”

Sasami was bent down on the bed with her ass in the air. That was the position Edogawa had decided on. She pulled back Sasami’s panties, exposing her hairy, sloppy, pink pussy, and thrust her saliva-and-semen coated phallus deep into Sasami’s pink folds. She stretched her hands out and grabbed onto Sasami’s breasts, squeezing the tits in her hands tighter as she pressed her meaty cock forward into Sasami’s snatch.

Sasami still had her hymen intact, so when Edogawa’s thick member penetrated her, she felt the pressure and the light pop of it pushing through her. There was no blood, but there was a moment of pain, followed by a hot, powerful sensation burrowing up Sasami’s lower half. Edogawa slid her cock out a little bit before thrusting it back in, letting the dripping juices in Sasami’s cunny squelch around her dick, filling her with a primal pleasure.

With every thrust, her sack slapped against Sasami’s legs. When she pushed herself closer, her balls rubbed between her legs and Sasami’s ass. Edogawa had never been happy that her temporary penis had balls dangling beneath it, but for this one time in her life, the pleasure granted by rubbing them against the flesh of another girl made it worth it.

“This is amazing!” said Edogawa, “The feeling worthy of a legendary miko! It’s so warm and gooey inside you, it’s wrapping around me tightly. I can’t escape, but I don’t want to! Is all sex like this?”

“This is... my first time,” said Sasami. “It’s hot and hard... but it feels good. Keep pumping.”

Edogawa thrust deeper into Sasami, bringing her glans up against the tip of Sasami’s womb. Sasami let out a squeal, and asked Edogawa to tone it down a bit. Edogawa moved her hands up Sasami’s body. Her palms slid past her nipples, going around the sides of her body and up to her panty-clad ass. Edogawa gripped the fleshy sides of Sasami’s chubby, but not fat, ass and squeezed down on the flesh, letting the fabric and skin dance on her fingertips.

“Sasami! Sasami! I don’t want to stop!” said Edogawa. “When I grabbed your butt, your pussy became even tighter. I feel like I’m going to cum any minute now!”

“Try to hold back for a little bit longer,” said Sasami. “If your fingers are going to be down there, at least... tease my clit. It’s not fair if we both don’t orgasm.”

“Okay,” said Edogawa devilishly, “Just for you.”

Edogawa pinched Sasami’s pink bead between her fingers, squeezing down with enough force to make Sasami shiver, but not hurt her. Sasami’s smooth pussy became as tight as it could possibly get, clamping down on Edogawa’s cock and throbbing at the same beat as her member’s veins. Sasami’s body was hot, to the point where she couldn’t tell where her body heat ended and Edogawa’s corpulent dick began.

“Jou!” Sasami shouted. “I’m going to...”

“Me too!” Edogawa said.

The two girls achieved climax at the same time. Sweat and love juice dripped down Sasami and Edogawa’s thighs, staining the mattress with the scent of their pussies. Edogawa’s balls burst, spraying a batch of white cum inside Sasami’s squishy pussy. Edogawa could cum more than usual. So much that she filled up Sasami’s pussy like a hose, causing her belly to swell up slightly. It was less than a pregnancy or even fat, but more like she had eaten a hearty meal. Sasami grabbed her stomach, making the semen inside her become sloshy and frothy.

Edogawa stayed inside Sasami until the last drop of her cum had been milked by her friend’s pussy. She started to soften and, once her cock had fallen limp, she pulled out of Sasami, watching the drops of cum fall from her pussy onto the bedsheets, joining the pool of love honey below.

“Not bad for your first time,” said Edogawa. “As expected of a ruler of the Earth like myself, such a thing simply had to be the best. If you don’t mind, do you... want to have sex again? I want to keep going until you get pregnant.”

“Having a dick that’s not from the Tsukuyomi shrine was really good,” said Sasami. “Maybe I can try a little harder.”

Sasami and Edogawa sat there on the bed, enjoying each other’s after sex glow, when there came a knock at the door.

“Sasami?” asked a monotone voice from the other side.

“Kagami’s here!” Sasami said in a hushed voice. “If you don’t want her to know your secret, get out now!”

“Where?” asked Edogawa.

“Just... hide in the closet!” said Sasami.

Edogawa, her waist still sore and fresh from its ejaculation, huddled over to the closet and closed the door. Her cockhead brushed against the frame of the door. She could hear and barely see what was going on outside. This was one of the Yagami sisters. She had black hair and a god-like poker face.

“Kagami,” Edogawa whispered to herself.

“Good evening,” said Kagami, “Have you been eating sweets again? Your belly is all pudgy and there’s something dripping out of your waist.”

“You know me, I can’t put down the sweets,” said Sasami, trying to cover up her affair with Edogawa. “This is just icing. I’m so sloppy.”

“Why don’t you let me lick it up,” said Kagami. “You know that, as a robot, I can change my body to any specifications that fit your pleasure. Do you wish I had bigger tits like Tama? Because I can make that happen.”

Kagami’s uniform ballooned out as her breasts, formerly the same size as Sasami’s, expanded until the hook of her bra snapped off on its own. Kagami stopped just before her chest would’ve turned into a weapon. Her body could accommodate the extra weight, but she preferred spreading it out instead of being so top-heavy.

Kagami removed her uniform top and pulled her panties out from underneath her skirt. She was completely naked. Her body looked almost exactly like a human’s - Tsurugi had even given her an artificial belly button - but she lacked pubic hair. Her body didn’t need to grow it. Everything was soft and warm to the touch, infused with a divine power just a step below Sasami’s.

“I’m still kind of sleepy, so I’m not very horny yet,” said Kagami. “Can you suck my nipples?”

“Okay, dangle them over me,” said Sasami. “I don’t want to get up from here.”

Kagami crawled across the sticky comforter and held her breasts over Sasami’s mouth. Sasami’s tongue darted up and licked the tip of Kagami’s nipple, tracing its way around the areola. Sasami reached for Kagami’s swollen breasts with her hands, and drew one of them closer to her mouth. She slowly enveloped the areola, teasing at the pink bud with her tongue. The raw scent of sweat and womanhood dripped from her breasts, along with a faintly metallic tinge.

“These are heavy. What are your breasts made out of?” asked Sasami.

“You’ll have to ask Tsurugi,” said Kagami. “I’m not feeling good enough. Put both of them in.”

Sasami squeezed Kagami’s breasts close together, rubbing the two pink, pointed nipples against each other. She licked at the twin points with her tongue before shoving them both in her mouth. Her tongue buzzed between the two pips, which started off soft and slowly became longer and thicker, hardening inside of her mouth. Sasami sucked at the breasts, stretching the flesh like she was kneading clay.

“That’s enough,” said Kagami. “My pussy’s really wet.”

Kagami moved her lower half around and squatted on Sasami’s face, bringing her tight butthole close to the Tsukuyomi girl’s mouth. “I’m going to lick your frosting, and I want you to toss my salad. Because you’re eating me out.”

“I don’t think I can do that,” said Sasami.

“I don’t need to use the bathroom, so my anus is perfectly clean,” said Kagami. “If I’m going to come to your house for a sixty nine, I want something that can really stimulate me. So stick your tongue in my ass.”

Kagami lay down on Sasami’s belly, her inflated breasts pressing against Sasami’s stomach. The tactile sensation of Kagami’s saliva-covered nipples sliding along Sasami’s belly was enough to make her let out a high pitched moan in delight. Kagami spread open the mouth of Sasami’s snatch with her fingers, and extended her tongue, moving past the clitoris and lapping up some of the sticky jizz left over from Edogawa’s lovemaking.

“This icing tastes kind of salty,” said Kagami, placing her lips over Sasami’s pussy and starting to suck, strands of semen being absorbed into her throat, “I can taste your honey, but I don’t know this new flavor.”

“It’s from a specialty store,” said Sasami. She winced as Kagami’s nipples dug deeper into her flesh, agitating her plump belly, which was still full of Edogawa’s frothy cum.

Sasami grabbed onto Kagami’s ass and gazed into her perfectly clean, pink butthole. It was the perfect ass. The insides didn’t smell like anything at all, much less bad. Sasami plugged her tongue into the tight hole, which quickly contracted around her. The smoothness of Kagami’s bowels covered her tongue. It was hot and dry, but not bad.

Sasami’s tongue traced the rings of Kagami’s anus, exploring every inch before digging deeper into the pits of the middle sister’s butt. For a moment, she stopped, not wanting to continue. Kagami’s tongue rooting around in her pussy, her body pressing against her stomach and her womb... it was too much for her body to handle.

Her tongue, spraying flecks of spit everywhere, Sasami blew a raspberry into Kagami’s asshole, running her tongue against the robot’s hindquarters like a vibrator. Kagami’s poker face broke, and she flushed red. Her tongue, covered in semen, darted upward and slid past Sasami’s clitoris, quickly bringing both girls closer to a climax. Kagami’s and Sasami’s tongues struck each others’ sensitive point.

Kagami’s anus tightened up, and her pussy squirted onto Sasami’s face. Hot, sticky liquid covered Sasami’s face, dripping onto her lips and sliding down into her cleavage. At climax, Kagami’s breasts reached their maximum size, and quickly shrunk back to normal after she screamed in orgasm.

Sasami squirted a cocktail of pussy juice and cum onto Kagami’s face. Even with all that Kagami sucked out, the hot cream of Sasami and Edogawa lingering on the robot girl’s tongue and traveling down to her belly, Sasami’s belly remained in the same chubby state. Kagami pulled out her tongue, and a small puff of air escaped Sasami’s pussy with an embarrassing squeak.

Edogawa had been watching the whole thing from inside the closet. She had been masturbating with her pussy, but her male organs were still recovering from their release, and were unable to get up, at least for now. She waited until Kagami and Sasami had cleaned everything up, and exited from the closet. Night had fallen, and Kamiomi would be back soon.

“Sorry, Edogawa,” said Sasami. “I wouldn’t have minded if you joined in, but I promised I’d protect your secret.”

“It’s okay,” said Edogawa, “This was the best day of my life... so far, I mean. Just because I had sex with you doesn’t mean I’ve accomplished everything I wanted to. Look, shut up and kiss me.”

That they did. Jou Edogawa and Sasami Tsukuyomi shared a kiss underneath the moonlight coming in from the window. Though covered in sweat, cum and love juices, right now, they were happy. Neither gods nor mortals could take that away from them. Maybe, Edogawa thought, she should stay a futanari.


End file.
